


June is Pregnant. (Season 4 AU)

by hopelessnest



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, joseph lawrence - Freeform, june osborne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessnest/pseuds/hopelessnest
Summary: June learns she is pregnant. Commander Lawrence is called in to visit her.





	June is Pregnant. (Season 4 AU)

June lay on her left side; the doctor said it may help with the nausea. Tears drip out of her eyes and off the side of her face. She stares blankly at the wall.

_What are the _ fucking _ odds, she thinks to herself. That fucking doctor had the nerve to congratulate me. All smile-y. As if this was good news. _ She rolls onto her back.

June has spent the last month in the Red Center - healing and waiting to be reassigned. This last trip to the hospital will certainly warrant a change of plans.

_What are the _fucking_ odds_, she thinks again, and closes her eyes to clear them of tears.

Aunt Lydia walks in and Commander Lawrence follows. He has a very concerned look on his face. June sits up in the bed.

“God has given us yet another blessing. With His grace … it seems anything is possible. I’ll leave you two to discuss.” Aunt Lydia rubs Commander Lawrence’s arm.

“Go in grace, Aunt Lydia.” Joseph says satirically.

_How I’ve missed that _ fucking _delightful sense of humor_, June sneers to herself. She stares at the floor.

“So I take it you never ended up taking the Plan B,” June doesn’t look at him. “...June.”

“No … not generally fond of getting ripped apart by dogs.” She turns and makes eye contact with the Commander. If looks could kill …

“Yea …” Joseph looks at her, concerned, uncomfortable. “I guess it’s true … it only takes one time.”

June bites her tongue. _ Does he think this is the time for his twisted humor? _

“So how far along are you?” he asks. June slowly shuts her eyes, and takes a deep breath. He continues, “Well that’s a stupid question … what, about a mon---.”

“Can you cut the bulltshit!” She surprised them both with her outburst. “Please.”

“I’m sorry … I jus---.”

“Six weeks, okay. Six weeks along. You go by weeks. There are going to be forty.” June catches her breath.

He glares at her, his heart heavy. His eyes fill with tears. “I’m sorry, June.”

She actually believes him. She knows neither of them wanted the ceremony to happen. She feels connected to him, suddenly.

She fights tears, too, “It’s alright. We’ll … we’ll figure it out.”

He’s really choked up now. “Are you alright?”

Tears fall, she smiles, shrugs, and says “Yea … I’m fine.”

He sits down next to her, “I … I’m going to do what I can to … be here for you … you know … and the baby.”

June holds her eyes shut and more tears escape. She appreciates the sentiment, and wants him to know that - he's trying. She extends a grateful glance in his direction. _Why does his pain make my heart ache_? She re-grounds herself.

“Neither of us wanted this … but you helped create this world, and now we have a baby together.” She turns and stares him dead in the face. “How the fuck are you gunna make that up to me?”

He stares at her. He feels it; he feels the guilt, the shame, yet, he feels hopeful. “You’re going to be brought back to my house. And … yea … you’ll be with me again.”

June considers this. Perhaps the best place to be is back in the Lawrence household. Her, Cora, and Joseph. Good enough for now. Joseph stands up, adjusts his tie, and faces her.

June sits up straight, and says, “Remember. I’m in charge. Not you.”

He nods, and leaves the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other works for more June/Lawrence fics!


End file.
